Out of the Fire
by MillHouse10
Summary: Takes place after the MSF (SPOILERS)! Rick and Carl are forced to hit the road along with the rest of our beloved Prison group but this time they aren't alone! Will have a similar story line as the comics after the Prison! So if you haven't read those than careful reading this! :) Enjoy and review :) M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Out of the Fire

Chapter 1: Despair

Rick's POV:

I felt like my face was on fire, Phillip did quite the number on it, but luckily I'm not the one who pissed off Michonne and he was, I'd always believed in her, well at least ever since Carl told me what she did when we went back home and met Morgan, I knew she'd stay and I knew she'd grow to be one of us and help any of us even though it meant risking her life.

My mentor was dead, my Father figure, the man who taught me how to believe, the man who saved my Son's life, dead...

Speaking of Son I needed to find Carl, right now. I slowly trudged up the gravel path to the prison, I fell and felt the pain of the bullet hole in my thigh, I had gasped in pain but I had to keep going, I had to protect my children, even if I died doing so.

I finally got near the prison,

"Carrrrlllll!" I shouted, no answer

"Carrrrrrlll!" I yelled again, blood clogging my throat, I quickly coughed it up,

"Caaaarrrllllll!" I yelled once again, as I looked up I saw two walkers making their way towards me, this was it, the end of me, I'd be seeing Lori, Hershel, Dale, Andrea and T-Dogg soon.

I looked the damned things in the eyes and waited for them to get to me, helpless and alone, I waited.

Carl's POV:

I walked through the destroyed cell block looking for that damn picture of my Parents and I, this photo has caused me so much bullshit over this past year, but I needed it... I thought desperately and ran to a pile of rubble.

There it was on the rubble, gleaming as the sun shone onto it.

Quickly I grabbed it and ran towards the exit,

"Carrrrllll!" Was all I could hear, the sound of my Dad, he sounded terrible. I ran towards where his voice was coming from, I saw two walkers, I raised my rifle quickly and took aim before pulling the trigger, one walker dropped, I pulled it again, down went the second walker which revealed my Dad.

He looked broken, like half the man he really was, hand clenched in pain, weight on one leg due to his gun shot wound, and face, that face I'll never forget, purple bruises and blood all over it, drool covering it mixed with sweat.

I ran to him and he fell down and hugged me tight as he cried, amongst the tears I heard him say something,

"What?" I asked, he pulled away from me so he could look me in the face,

"W-Where's Judy?" He asked as his voice shook, I stood and my veins went cold,

"I don't know..." I muttered looking horrified.

I pulled him to his feet, we walked over to the arch between the two cell blocks and looked down the alleyway, there it was her car seat.

We slowly approached the seat and I looked on in horror as we saw the bloody car seat in full view.

I felt like I had died inside, my sister was dead... I stood there in shock and disbelief as I silently cried, my Dad was destroyed, he looked to me as if to confirm he wasn't the only one seeing this, when I started to cry harder he stood up running a hand through his hair and cried harder then before.

I heard a walker coming from behind us, I suddenly grew extremely pissed off and I turned around quickly, aiming right at it's head.

One shot to the head, two shots into the chest and three shots into the stomach, I needed to reload I craved shooting this fucking creature, I pulled back to reload a few times before my Dad's arms were around me, I threw the rifle down and crumbled against my Dad as I screamed in agony and in rage, crying for my Sister and also crying for my Mother who had now died for nothing, I cried for my Father who more than likely feels the blame of all this and I cried for Hershel as I fell to the ground sobbing as my Dad held me close, doing the exact same.

I stood up slowly and continued crying as I looked around at the destruction,

"We have to go." He told me quietly, but that was before we heard her voice,

"Rick! Carl! Wait!" She screamed as I turned to see who it was I gasped in surprise. She was there.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey! Thanks for reading! I promise the following chapters after this will be FAR longer than this one, I just needed to get this opening in here. :p This episode though... Damn I can't even talk about it... I'll tell you though I cried when I had to describe Rick and Carl's emotional battle as the saw the empty car seat... BTW Let me know what you think, Is Baby Judith dead (On the show)? I don't think she is and I'm comfortable with that prediction :D. Any ways have a lovely day! or a lovely Night! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Out of the Fire

Chapter 2: The Long Road Ahead

Lizzie's POV:

I raced around the prison with Judith in my arms, I couldn't leave her there after I saved Tyreese, there were walkers everywhere, I got Judy out and then had to shoot a walker as it chased us, the blood had splattered all over her carrier. I ran around the cell block searching for her baby supplies that we'd need on the road, I found some formula, mushed peas and carrots and lastly,

"Thank God." I said, diapers.

I threw them in my pack and grabbed a few water bottles and stuffed them in as well.

I ran to my cell and grabbed my knife and now my gun that I used to save Ty.

I strapped them on and ran outside with Judy, I was about to run away until I heard screaming and gunshots and then crying, I looked and saw the source was Carl and somewhat Rick,

"Shit." I cursed knowing that they'd found Judith's baby carrier, I saw them walking away and panicked,

"Rick! Carl! Wait!" I yelled hoping they'd hear me.

Carl turned around and saw me instantly running over as he helped his Father, Rick pointed at Judith in my arms and broke down, I let tears fall from my eyes at the sight of how happy these two were and pleased they were Judith was alive, Carl broke down as he took Judith in his arms and kissed her head, Rick looked over my shoulder,

"W-We have to go." He said seriously, Carl and I nodded and he handed me back Judith.

He helped support his Dad as they walked beside me quickly, I held Judith to my chest tightly as we walked outside of the gates that we once felt shelter from, we felt safety from and now they were nothing but metal and barbed wire laying on the dark earth.

I turned my head and saw the body and head of Hershel Greene not that far away, I nearly puked and broke down as we walked away, the man who had helped us kids with so much, who helped beat the sickness that nearly killed me and a whole bunch of other people.

I walked up to the train tracks with Rick and Carl, Judy still in my arms,

"Don't look back... Just keep walkin..." He muttered as we continued walking away from our home.

No wait scratch that line, no where was home now.

Carl's POV:

We walked to the edge of the forest to the road into town, I fell slightly and stopped to regain balance of both myself and my Father, I turned to Lizzie,

"W-What happened to everyone else?" I asked in a tired voice, she looked ahead and hugged Judith closer to her,

"I don't know..." She said sadly. I walked a little farther and thought of everyone Daryl to Glenn but Hershel last, I thought of the slicing sound the sword made as it connected and the slight hole in the side of his neck when the sword connected, and that's when I lost it.

I fell to the ground and vomited all over the dreary road.

Lizzie came to my aid likely handing my Father Judith as I spilt my guts all over the highway, I felt her soothing touch as she rubbed my back,

"It's okay Carl... It's okay..." She soothed, I felt loved in this moment, like someone had taken over the role as comforter to me,

"It's okay Carl, it's gonna be fine..." She said in my ear as she continued rubbing my back softly,

"T-T-That sick fuck..." I said wiping my mouth off on my plaid sleeve,

"He was like a Grandfather to me..." I sobbed,

"He knew how to calm me down and talk me out of doing the wrong thing... He saved my life..." I said as I threw up again, Lizzie was there for me, she put her arms around me and held me close,

"He was a good man Carl, he saved mine too." She said,

"We just gotta keep staying true to ourselves, he'd want that." She told me, I stood up and looked forward, determination filling me,

"We need shelter for the night." I said softly, my Dad nodded,

"We aren't far." He said handing Judith back to Lizzie, I put my body under his arm and supported him as we continued walking down the long road.

Lizzie still walked fast like she wasn't even tired, holding my Sister close like she was the only person who mattered, that was true but to me both mattered more than my Father and I, we could protect ourselves I thought, I hadn't known that Lizzie was just as good as I at protecting.

We continued walking for several more walker free miles until we came upon a small country house, I walked up and opened the door, slowly, gun ready to look out for walkers, there weren't any walkers in the house, not one walker in the entire house.

Dad went and cleaned up before he laid Judith down with him and they fell asleep.

I stayed downstairs with Lizzie for awhile, I fell against the wall and began crying softly at how vulnerable I felt being outside of the prison, she came over in a hurry and hugged me putting my head to her chest, I was to busy crying to be embarrassed about what my head was up against right now but I did feel the firmness and softness against my head as I cried, she obviously didn't care, she just wanted to help me,

"Shhhhh let it out Carl..." She soothed, I cried and cried before I finally looked up at her, braving to take a look, my eyes beat red, cheeks blotchy and tear-stained,

"I can't live not knowing where everyone else is." I said sadly, Lizzie stroked my hair,

"We just need to keep our hope alive for them..." She said softly looking into my eyes, I shook my head,

"No, my hope is dead. I left it at that prison. Hershel was my hope... Waking up and seeing him smile and say good morning despite how much of a disadvantage he had... That prison was my hope. For a normal, safe and happy life where we could all live safely." I said seriously, Lizzie could only nod at my sudden admittance,

"It'll be fine... We'll make it and one day we'll have a home." She said, I nodded slightly at a loss for words, words just couldn't be spoken right now.

A few hours later I told Lizzie she could sleep on the couch, I decided to sleep on the filthy cot on the floor,

"You know there's another bedroom upstairs eh?" I heard her say, I turned to face the wall,

"You aren't sleeping down here by yourself." I muttered back to her, I heard her sigh,

"Then I guess we both could just sleep on the bed upstairs." She said, I blushed and stayed looking at the wall,

"W-We can't you're a girl and I'm a boy... We just can't." I said softly, she nodded,

"Go upstairs Carl." She said again, why was she so persistent? I asked myself,

"No Lizzie. You aren't staying down here by yourself." I said seriously, she just looked back at me but just as serious,

"I'm fine Carl. I'll be fine." She said looking me in the eyes, I stood and walked to the stairs before I walked over and grabbed her hand pulling her upstairs with me,

"Fine, but don't be to pleased with yourself." I said as I laid down on the bed, she fell beside me,

"Oh shush." She said as she softly punched me on the shoulder, I laughed and closed my eyes, I felt her head fall onto my chest and I softly ran a hand through her soft golden hair,

"Goodnight Carl..." I heard her whisper whisper to me, I smiled,

"G'night Lizzie..." I said softly before falling asleep quickly.

Lizzie's POV:

I woke up in the morning to the sound of Judith crying,

"Shit." I muttered as I ran to her and tried to calm her down, I picked her up quickly,

"It's okay baby, it's okay. I need you to be quiet or we'll be in a lot of trouble." I said as I calmed her, she stopped screaming and I made her some formula, I quickly put the bottle in her mouth,

"Drink up, we'll be alright." I soothed her as I looked out the window, still no walkers, I sighed,

"Good." I said as I rocked her gently, I heard Rick wake up behind me as he stood up,

"Hey Lizzie." He said voice still broken from the prison fight as he walked into the bathroom to clean up and get some medicine. I rocked Judy slower and got her to burp, Carl walked in behind me,

"Hey girls." He said happily,

"Hey boy." I teased back, I handed him Judith,

"She was bored of me anyways." I joked, he laughed,

"Come on you saved her life she loves you." He told me, I smiled. Rick walked in a few minutes later,

"You two are gonna have to go look for some food we can use for the next few days." He said,

"We passed a store a while back, that could be good." He added, I nodded and smiled at him,

"You just rest we'll get it done." I said sweetly hiding the worry I felt inside myself, Rick smiled though,

"Thanks." He said taking Judith and lying down with her on the big bed. I looked at Carl,

"When are we leaving?" I asked him, he looked down in thought,

"Thirty minutes." He finally said before he likely walked out to get ready, I put my knife in its holster and put my gun on safety as I clipped my knife onto my purple sweatpants,

"God these clothes are filthy..." I pointed out to myself.

Thirty minutes later we were on the long road, we walked quietly before Carl broke the silence,

"Who were you with during the prison attack?" He asked me, I sighed,

"Beth ran in and told us to take Judith someplace safe... But I wanted to fight, so Mika and I hid Judith from view and we got two handguns for each of us. We saw Tyreese getting shot at by two of the attackers so I aimed and shot one of them right in the head, the other one turned around and I shot her too..." I said voice shaking from being disturbed by myself, he looked at me and nodded,

"It was good of you to do, they would of killed Tyreese." He reassured me,

"I still can't believe I did it though..." I said breathing shakily,

"After I saved Ty I ran and got Judith and realized we needed things for her so I ran inside with her and gathered up her things putting them in my pack. I got everything and I was about to run out before I heard you and Rick. And that's that story." I said, he nodded,

"Thanks again for saving Judith and Ty. You're a hero Lizzie." He told me, I blushed,

"I just wanted to help..." I said embarrassed as we approached the store, there were two walkers out in front, we creeped up behind them quietly and buried our knives in their rotten skulls as I pulled mine out slowly.

We walked in and Carl told me to look for medicine, food, ammo and other utensils.

Carl's POV:

We walked out of the store around forty minutes later and made our way back to the house we were staying at for now, I sighed as we continued still having a few miles to walk, the sun was setting so we needed to hurry, I glanced at Lizzie and she nodded as we jogged back all the way to the red bricked house.

We entered the house and opened our bags, dumping the supplies we'd found on the cot, I looked at her pile she had a bag of white bread, some tweezers, a screw driver, a bag of chocolate chip cookies and some tylenol,

"Good job." I said smiling at her, she grinned,

"Thanks." She replied as we looked through my pile, nothing much, some matches and a couple of water bottles,

"We did good." She said smiling slightly,

"Ya we did." I agreed mostly she did though, I said as I stored our supplies with the rest of our stuff.

A few minutes later I walked upstairs, I looked into my Dad's room, he was there, eyes shut, chest not moving, I ran up to him,

"Wake up! Wake up!" I yelled over and over as I shook him, I gave up and fell onto my back,

"Just kill me..." I muttered as my eyes began to water, suddenly his chest moved and his eyes opened up, he looked around and then at me,

"How was the run?" He asked as if nothing happened, I gave a deep sigh,

"Good we got some things. Both of us are also fine." I said shakily, he smiled and nodded before limping into the bathroom,

"Good now go get some rest, we got a lot to do the next few days." He told me, I nodded and walked into the room where Lizzie was already fast asleep.

I took of my shirt and slid under the covers, I leaned over and kissed her cheek,

"Goodnight Lizzie." I said as I closed my eyes but before I shut them I saw a smile form on her lips, but then I was instantly asleep.

_**Author's Note: **_**Thanks for reading Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter is from a different SURVIVOR'S POV. Key word there being SURVIVOR, there's your hint lol that's all I'm giving you guys! Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review :)**


End file.
